The World Cup
by orangish
Summary: What exactly would happen if Shizuo was watching the World Cup? / Shizuo x Izaya, oneshot


**What exactly would happen if Shizuo was watching the World Cup?

* * *

**"Oi!"

"..."

"O-oi, Shizuo!"

"...!"

"Hey!

"GOOOOOOOOOAAAL!"

"Shizuo! SHIZUO! Izaya's here!"

"What?"

Shizuo whipped around. There Izaya stood, fur coat and all, with a frothy beer in his hand.

"You bitch!" Shizuo bellowed, jumping up to leap at him. Just then, the players on the screen kicked a ball. He instantly turned back to stare at the television. "Oh... so close!" he complained, sitting back down, gazing intently at the screen.

Izaya blinked. He was _just _standing there, in _Shizuo's _bar. Technically, not his bar, as Shizuo was only in there for a drink, and to watch the World Cup. Either way, shouldn't Shizuo be running after him for his throat?

"Shizuo," Izaya said loudly and clearly, "_Orihara Izaya's _here."

"Shut the fuck up," Shizuo snapped, still watching the screen. It was high-definition. _No wonder Shizuo likes this TV so damn much, _Izaya thought. "Er... well... shouldn't you be chasing after me?" he asked, sitting down as close as he dared next to the ex-bartender. Shizuo repeated what he had said a few moments before but with much more profanities in it. Izaya turned to stare at the running players on the green field.

"Is the World Cup that interesting?" Izaya inquired, but Shizuo didn't notice - he only shouted, "WHAT?" at the screen when the goalie accidentally let the ball slip by his fingers and hit the net. He stood up and yelled, "YOU COULD'VE SAVED THAT!"

Izaya stared in astonishment at Shizuo. Here he was, next to him, and Shizuo didn't even notice. Shizuo slammed his fist on the table, darkly muttering something that sounded like, "One-one! Damn!" Returning to his seat in the chair, Izaya poked Shizuo's shoulder. He didn't realize; Izaya poked harder. Shizuo absentmindedly brushed off Izaya's hand, eyes glued to the screen.

"What kind of refereeing is that?" Shizuo shrieked, and Izaya could safely assume the guy wanted to throw a vending machine at the yellow-clothed referee waving a flag and blowing his whistle, shaking his head. A miserable-looking player stomped to the sideline to have a conversation with the ref.

"He-" "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Shizuo screamed, hopping back up, a grin splitting his face. The cigarette previously in his mouth dropped to the floor, extinguished by Shizuo's thumping foot. Izaya glanced quickly at the screen, and could see a player doing a slide on his knees on the grass, screaming in the same fashion as Shizuo. He was shaking his arms and anyone could read the words he was shouting: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A good reason to be that happy was the fact that he had just knocked in a goal with his hardy head.

"Impressive," Izaya commented mildly. Shizuo made a horrified gasp. "_'Impressive'_? That was _fucking amazing_!" he roared, pumping his fist. "_Two-_one now!" The black-haired teen's jaw dropped open as well as him shaking his head in disbelief. Shizuo, apparently, had momentarily forgotten who he was conversing with.

"I never knew you were into soccer, though," Izaya remarked dryly, but he knew it was about as effective as him talking to a wall. Shizuo had already completely blocked out the voice - or sounds of anyone else and was howling in anger at the ref again. Shizuo suddenly cringed. "Ouch," he mumbled, and Izaya could see yet another player reeling in pain, hands on his face. A slow-motion replay was shown on the screen, displaying every detail: the player had kicked the ball with a flying leg and the opposing player tripped over him, making the player fall down flat on his face.

"That must've hurt," Izaya said, with a bit of anger in his voice - he knew he wasn't gaining any attention from the distracted Shizuo. He was starting to get frustrated. He always gleaned at least a tiny bit of attention from Shizuo, but now, he was treating him like he was a pile of dust. What would get his attention? And quick? Izaya bit his lip, deep in thought.

A light-bulb went off in Izaya's head. He grinned, and inched closer to Shizuo; the blonde-haired man didn't realize anything. He was too caught up in the heated match on the screen.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's shoulders, and planted a very sloppy kiss on his lips. Shizuo's eyes widened and he was now not paying _any _attention to the soccer match; he was now shocked. He _just _noticed it was _IZAYA. _Izaya, the guy who had ruined most of his life.

But the guy who ruined his life was now kissing him, and Shizuo hadn't noticed. He began to slowly close his hands around Izaya's neck, intent on strangling him to death. Izaya had, unfortunately, foreseen this, and now had broken away from him, laughing, and ran out of the bar and into the streets. Shizuo gritted his teeth, and threw down Izaya's still-full beer glass, and stomped on it. His eye twitched as he launched himself through the door and after Izaya.

Izaya's smile grew wider, satisfied he had gotten what he wanted. Shizuo was still chasing after him.

Shizuo stopped for breath but as he heard what Izaya screamed out loud, his face turned incredibly red. Izaya had cheered,

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"


End file.
